harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blaise Zabini
Blood Status His Blood-Status shouldn't be listed. It isn't mentioned in the series at all. Just because he called Ginny a blood-traitor, doesn't mean he's a pure-blood. People like Tom Riddle and Severus Snape also used such vulgar and racist terms but were not pure-bloods themselves. This "information" serves as pure speculation. :I agree that we don't know his blood status for certain, but I think we can reasonably conclude that he was either pure-blood or half-blood, given that his mother was a witch and he took an unfavourable view of so-called "blood traitors." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:57, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Note that the actual wording in the Behind the scenes section is "the Zabini family likely at least claims to be pure-blood", based on the attitude Blaise expressed towards "blood traitors" and who he associates with. Also, the Blaise Zabini article has not been placed in the "pure-bloods" category, nor has his family page been placed in the "pure-blood families" category. Nowhere is it stated that he is a pure-blood, which would be overly speculative. Oread (talk) 15:11, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Was the ball optional? I don't think any students were required to go to the ball except the four contest participants, and they were required to go with a date in order to open the ball. All students in fourth year and above were allowed to go and encouraged to take a date, and most of them, the girls at least, wanted to. Third-year students, such as Ginny, could go only with an older date. I think it's premature to speculate on Blaise's dating habits unless observed. He's mentioned only briefly in the books and is mostly a film character. Quidditch team Why isn't the fact Blaise was a chaser in the Quidditch team considered canon? The only chasers named in HBP are Urquhart and Vaisey, and since it's never stated Blaise isn't in the Quidditch team, I guess we could consider it canon. I watched all movies And I never found scene where Blaise has a line of spoken dialogue.Kintobor (talk) 21:55, June 22, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :Have you read the books? He talks plenty there. Estrildis (talk) 21:58, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I think s/he was commenting on this sentence in the first bulletpoint of BTS: "He appears in several scenes and '''has one line' in the film."'' At least, that's the only thing I found to make the comment to have a point. I'm not overly fond the films, I think I remembered him having a "reaction," like, smirked out loud, if that makes any sense lol, during the train scene. Don't remember him speaking, but that's just coming from someone who doesn't care for the films, which doesn't count much. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:05, June 22, 2018 (UTC) I'm doubtful. I feel reasonably confident in my memory that Blaise does speak at least once in the films - either the train scene in HBP before Harry gets hexed or before the RoR is set on fire. Besides which, Kintobor also left a meaningless comment on the Veela Talk page; I don't trust their comments to actually have any weight or actual meaning. Estrildis (talk) 23:17, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :According to the script of Half-Blood Prince (source) he has two lines, one on the train and one in Potions class. However, if memory serves the Potions line was given to someone else. -- Saxon 14:57, July 4, 2018 (UTC)